John Mariano
| birth_place = Astoria, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1986–present }} John Mariano (born August 5, 1960 in Astoria, New York) is an American actor who has worked in film, television, animation and nightclubs. He is known for playing tough guys with a comic edge. His ability of physical comedy has been compared to Jerry Lewis and Buster Keaton. Keaton's wife Eleanor was quoted as saying; "He reminded me so much of Buster, it gave me chills". He got his start in films playing a prissy bank teller in Tough Guys with Burt Lancaster and Kirk Douglas. Working steadily in both film and television, he's best remembered on television for playing Johnny the waiter in Caroline in the City with Lea Thompson. A gifted improviser, sketch player and voice-over artist, his impression of Robert De Niro in a sketch entitled "De Niro Sings the Supremes" at The Groundlings, led to him playing a pigeon named Bobby in the cartoon series Animaniacs, who is based on a character played by De Niro in Goodfellas. Filmography Animation * Animaniacs - Bobby Goodfeather * Random! Cartoons - Leonardo da Vinci * Curious George - Sailor /Additional voices * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman - Henchmen * Hey Arnold! - Vic, Morrie, Zamboni Jones, Ray * The Toxic Crusaders - Additional Voices * Transformers Animated - Dirt Boss * Wake, Rattle, and Roll - Wally Gator * Barnyard Commandos - Voice * The New Batman Adventures - Vincenzo * Batman Beyond - Driver * Where's Waldo - Additional Voices * Superman: The Animated Series - Agent #3 / Short order cook * Men in Black: The Series - Additional voices * Extreme Ghostbusters - Additional voices * The Tick - Sewer Czar * Batman: The Animated Series - Additional Voices * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - C.W. * Toxic Crusaders - Additional Voices (unknown episodes) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat - Additional Voices * Jumanji (TV series) * Pretty Piggies * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Mondo Gecko Live-Action * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia - Johnny * Desperate Housewives - Oliver Weston * Everybody Hates Chris - Father Feeley * The Tonight Show - Sketch Player * Numb3rs - Derrick Lamberg * Judging Amy- Burt (Cemetery Worker) * CSI: Miami - Davey Penrod * Philly - Ray Bolzano * The Sopranos - Ralph Giorgio * Veronica's Closet - Chris * The Young and the Restless - Felix the Fence * NYPD Blue - Lt. Gary Moretti * The West Wing - Bertrem * ER - Leonard Apfenbach * Walker, Texas Ranger - Sonny Martone * Married... with Children - Pete * Dharma & Greg- Man * Renegade - Tom * The Crew - Phillip * Life with Roger - John * Caroline in the City - Johnny * Family Matters - Ring Announcer / Stick man (2 episodes) * Who's the Boss? - Repairman * Booker - Tommy Miranda * On the Television - Various * Unsolved Mysteries - Albert DeSalvo * The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys - Various characters * Baby Talk- Mickey (uncredited) * China Beach - Wakefield * Matlock - Eddie Leeds * The Unnaturals - Various Film * Pride and Glory- Lt. Lou Mahoney * The Spiderwick Chronicles - Goblin * Jesus, Mary and Joey - Carlo * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster - Twitch * Curious George - Additional Voices * Wakko's Wish - Bobby Pigeon * A Wake in Providence - Brunie Video Games * The Godfather II - Fredo * The Sopranos: Road to Respect - Additional voices * Armed and Dangerous - Rexus * Baldur's Gate - Brage, Kagain, Slythe, Tiax, Tuth * Escape from Monkey Island - Jojo Jr., Salty the Bait Shop Owner * EverQuest II - Generic Male Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Male Dwarf Merchant, Generic Male Halfling Merchant, Generic Male Iksar Merchant * Fallout 4 - Abbot, Mark Summerset * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - Wasteland Bartender, Psycho Ghoul User, Rader Torch, Soldier * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn - Tiax, Talon Yarryl, Naljier-Skal * Robots - Additional voices * Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates - Additional voices * Mafia II - El Greco, Mike Bruski * Dishonored - Arnold Timsh External links * John Mariano at The Internet Movie Database Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Queens, New York Category:1960 births